Highschool is for the NarrowMinded
by kankuroadic
Summary: Axel is homophobe who is failing school. Roxas is his tutor and may possibly change his sextiuality! M-preg in later chapters.Better then it sounds. Promise! Highly religous. :
1. Chapter 1

___**I'M WRITING MY FIRST AKUROKU FANFIC WHILE LISTENING TO BRITANY SPEARS AND EATING AN UNHEALTHY AMOUNT OF FISHY CRAKERS. JUST ANOTHER DAY FOR ME. I REALLY DON'T NEED TO SAY SHIT ABOUT ME OWNING SHIT. WELL, I DO POOP JUST LIKE YOU. I KNOW YOUR JELOUS :P. EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE AND SPELLING. ENJOY!!!**_

Axel Lea.

18

Senior

Popular

Football player

Heavy Metal

Damn hot and exploits it

Heart-throb

Recklass

Homophobe (JUST for now! Don't kill me!)

Roxas Dumane (just to save confusion from Roxas Sora)

16

Sophmore

Nerd

Chess team

Pop

Beutiful but hides it

No one cares

Careful

Bi

Axels POV

"EEEE!" Girls scream as I wink at them after a touch-down. I get high-fives and thumbs ups.

"Axel Lea. If you don't get your grades up, you will be kicked off the football team. Wake up and study."

I was snapped from my dreams as I look up at the blonde haired, blue eyed nerd who was tutoring me. "No worries Foxy Roxy. I got this in the bag!"

"Don't call me that! What is the Dyhydrogin Monoxcide atom compound?"

"Uhhhh."

"Two Hydrogyn atoms and one Oyxgen! H2O! Water! I swear Axel, this is pretty 9th grade."

"Mmhm. Whatever 10th grader. I'm 2 years smarter then you!"

"Yeah right! Your a total dumbass!"

Roxas POV

"Your a total dumbass!"

Axel jumped out of his chair, grabbed the collor of my shirt, and picked me up. "DO NOT call me dumb or stupid. Got that you little piece of homo shit?"

Tears came to my eyes as I strugled for breath and realized who I was with. "G-got it."

He let my shirt go and I fell to the ground and started to wheeze. Why would someone do that? What's going on under that nocholantant face?

_**All of the Akuroku fans want to kill me!!! I'm sorry that it was so short. I just wanted to get this chapter up. REVEIW! NOWW! OR GIR WILL EAT YOUR CUPCAKE!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY!!! Thanks Roxy () for the reveiw it just makes me want to write this so much faster!!! If you can name the songs Roxy is listening to in order I will give you some of my FISHY CRACKERS!!! I would geuss if I were you (;**_

**Roxas's POV**

_Confidence is a must._

_ Cockeness is a plus._

_ Edgeness is a rush._

_ Edges I like 'em rough._

_ A man with a modest touch._

_ Intoxicate me I'm a lush._

_ Stop! Your making me blush._

_ People are looking at us._

The Pop song blasted in my ears as I wrote down equations to convert them to memory. I had always listened to music while studying. Surprisingly, it worked. _**BACK OFF I'LL TAKE YOU ON! HEADSTRONG TO TAKE ON ANYONE!**_ I paused the music and picked up my phone. It was Axel's ringtone because it was his favorite song. I pressed ignore. I really didn't want to talk to him, not after earlier. I put my phone down and pressed the next button:

_We're not so different, you and me._

_ 'Cause we both share our share of false entities._

_ And everybody has some freaky tendisees._

_ Hiddin or admit it 'cause we all got "needs"._

_ And I make no apologies. I'm into phonography._

_ And I like my Bluetooth, buttons coming lose._

_ I need my hands free._

I gagged at the irony and turned my phone off to continue uninterrupted.

**Axel's POV**

I got Roxas's voicemail once agian. Man, I'm stupid!

"Roxas! Please call me! I'm really sorry and I _need_ to talk to you. Bye."

I sighed with unending mounts of ehxastperation. Why do I care so much? Well, he is kinda cute. AXEL! Your an idiot. You are _straight!_ You like girls and you are _not_ going to Hell! But, Roxas can't go to hell, h-he's, he's an angel trapped in Hell. The Bible contradicts it's self. Why would a beutiful, smart, and kind young man end-up with Satin? My deaf uncle is gay. Would he go to Hell? He has _almost never_ done anything wrong. I'm so confused.

I dropped down to my knees and placed my palms together. "God? Are you there? It's me, Axel. I know I've called on your help a lot recentley, but I'm having a crisis. Why is 'lying with a man as you would a woman' a sin? What is so wrong about that? I know in your word that it's stated as a sin, but if you make no mistakes, then why do you place people against your word? I'm losing faith and I need a sign. Please God. Please help me. Just show me the path I should take. That's all I ask. Thank you God. Amen."

With that, I layed down in my soft bed on a Thursday night. Tomorrow was Friday, TGIFriday.

_ In the Morning_

I ended up with the most amazing sign in my life. I had had certin 'dreams' about Roxas and now I had a little 'problem' in my pants.

**Roxas's POV**

_So I got my boots on._

_ Got the right amount of leather_

_ And I'm doing me up with black color-liner_

_ And I'm working my strut_

_ But I know it don't matter._

_ All we need in the world is some love_

_ There's a thin line between the dark side_

_ And the ligt side, baby tonight._

_ It's a stugle gotta rumble to find it._

I turned my I-Pod off and walked to the campus of my nightmares. Today, I get a tutor. Me! Of all people! Well, it _is _tutor for gym class. Enh, who gives a fuck. And besides maybe my tutor could be-.

"Hey Blondie. Come here. I need to talk to you."

I turned my head to correctley identify the voice I already knew. "Why hello Axel. Why would you possibly be talking to 'a piece of homo shit'?"

"Roxas, that's what I want to talk to you about. I was mad and I said something stupid. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me?"

An idea popped into my head, "I'll forgive you _if_ you agree to be my tutor for gym class."

"Sure. Why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

_** I hope my April Fools joke didn't give anyone a heart attack!**_

_** Zexion: LIES!!**_

_** Me: Shut up sexy Zexy.**_

_** Zexy: Bitch.**_

_** Me:Asshat! Slight Lemon in this chappy. Not explcit. Sorry! I share a computer with my parents!**_

_** Zexy:YAY! YAOI!**_

_** Me:Demyx is coming later!**_

_** Zexy:O.o**_** Promise?**

**Roxas POV**

I looked him in the eye, "I can't do it. It's too _**hard**_."

"_**Come**_ on Roxas, it's easy. _**Just wrap your hands around the**_**bar**(gotcha!) and use your mucles to pull yourself up."

"Okay." I had to jump to reach the red bar about 3 feet above my head. I tried with all my might to magicly lift my chin above the metal object, but I just ended up wiggling a little bit and dropped back down onto the grass. My ass hit the ground and I heard Axel laugh.

"Alright. I'm gonna help you." Axel took my hand and pulled me up. "Okay just do what you did before." I did the same thing but I stayed on the bar instead of fall off. "Ready?" Axel's _hands_ were around my _waist _and he was lifting me up over the bar. I could feel the muscles in his hands as he slowly lifted me up. I was helping as much as I could in order to not put too much strain on him but he didn't have any problems. I found this situation rather sexy and I started to get a slight "problem". Thank God my gym shorts were loose. I couldn't say the same for Axel, where I could see a small tent. I smiled and let go of the bar and ended up falling on top of him. The way I acted should've got an Academy Award.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Axel! I'm just really not good at this." I jumped off of him and I swear I saw a second of dissapointment in his eyes.

He scowled, "You liar!" Next thing I knew I was being pushed into the locker room. His and my tounge were twisting, he tasted faintly of red hot candies. I found it completley sexy. He was forcing me backward into the showers and you can geuss the rest!

**Axel POV**

Oh dear God. I did "it" with that blonde. I sat down on my bed and placed my hands on my temples. He was so....so sexy. I can't believe that I was attracted to a guy that much. (Sorry if your Religous here) Screw God! Roxas is perfect and beutiful. I thought back to when I called him a piece of shit and I felt _**HORRIBLE **_ (yeah. That needed bold, italics, capital, AND underline!!!).

_The next day during tutoring_

Roxas looked up at me and the look on his face said he was ashamed. I quickley took him in my arms, "What's wrong?"

"Y-you mean you don't hate me?"

I kissed his forehead, "I could never hate you. I actually want to apologize for how I acted before. But the sex, I'm not sorry for."

He giggled. He was showing me a new side to him. He was probably thinking the same thing about me. "Okay Axie."

Axie. I liked the ring to that. I smiled and kissed his lips with as much sweetness and love as I had just to reassure him that I'm not going anywhere any time soon.

_The next few weeks went pretty much the same. Nothing out of the ordinary. _

I was sitting in the back class room waiting for Roxas to show up for "tutoring". If we can even call it that anymore. I smiled as he walked into the room.

"Axel."

I hugged him close and kissed hid head, breathing in the sweet scent that is Roxas. "Aww your so cute." I looked down at him and first noticed the scared look on his face. "Roxy, what's wrong?"

"Axel. I'm pregnant."

_**Dun dun duuuuuun! Sorry it took so long. I had SAT testing and to put it simply, I'm damn lazy. Man, I haven't seen a clif hanger this big since the ending of New Moon. Do it Bella! Marry Edward so I can have Jacob. Yummy! If I'm not too lazy the next chappy will be up today or tommorow. Orrrr next week. You never know!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Me: As I promised, Demyx will be in this chappy! **_

_** Zexy:Yessss!**_

_** Me:Between my consumption of Bostin Butt and Deviled eggs (YUMMY!) I decicded to do this faster due to the MASIVE clif hanger!**_

_** Roxy: I'M GONNA GET FAT!?!?!?! I hate you. -sticks out tounge-**_

_** Me:Mmhm sure. Slutty Roxas begins now, lucky Vexen. This chapter is a lot longer too!**_

_** Roxas: V-vexen? I'M SORRRRRY!!!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!**_

_** Me: Too late.**_

__**Roxas POV**

"I'm pregnant." With those words, I could see our relationship smash and Jim Carry will come over dressed as Bruce Nolan from "Bruce Almighty" and say,'That's the way the cookie crumbles'. Even with every scenario I played in my mind, I didn't expect this reaction. Before I knew it, my head was placed comfortabley against a clothed, smooth, muscular, and warm chest. His thin but built arms surrounded me and every emotion os fear and regret I was expericing, went away. They melted with the heat that was axel. The way his chest heaved in and out as Axel breathed, made me feel completley safe. Nothing could hurt me as long as I was in Axel's arms.

"What a miracle. My little Roxy having a baby. I'm gonna geuss it's mine."

I looked up at his closed eyes and smile, "Of corse. You took my virginity."

His eyes opened and his smile disapeared, "I'm sorry Roxas."

I was about to open my mouth to say something back, but I felt long fingers poke the back of my neck really hard and it all went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with black walls with orange-red flames as the bottem border going half way up the wall. I was lying in a black bed with four semytrical post all the way to the ceiling. My body was trapped between black satin bed sheets and a thick black and red checkered silk comforter. The whole room smelled like various spices. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The cramp in my neck was killing me. I noticed a note with a glass of water on top of it and a sea-salt popsicle bar in a open cooler to the side. I gentley moved the glass to pick up the note.

_Roxas,_

_ Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin. I feel horrible. I stole your innocence and now I'm forcing you to grow up. Don't worry you've only been out for about a day. It's Saterday so I asked Demyx to tell your foster parents that you were staying over at Zexion's house with him. The water and ice-cream are for you. When you leave today, our contact with each other will reduce to passing each other in the hall. Both of our grades are up therefore we no longer require tutoring. The reason I've decided to tell you in this manner is because I just couldn't see you hurt. I already know the look that would appear in your eyes and it would break my heart. If you wish, sign up for the child support program, I will do anything to know that your okay. When you leave, just go down stairs and type your name into the keypad and my driver will take you to Zexion's house. Don't wait around for me, I believe that it would just hurt both of us more.I wish I was there to kiss your forehead and tell you everything will be alright, but I'm not sure that it will. I love you Roxas, which is why it has to end._

_ Love with all my heart,_

_ Axel_

Tears fell from my eyes and I clutched my chest. I couldn't breathe. Even in the warm room, I felt like I was trapped in ice. How could he do that? What have I done to deserve this? I folded up the note and followed the directions, and I was on Zexion's door step.

**Demyx's POV (a little OOC)**

I watched as Roxas walked into Zexion's living room. He was like a zombie, that Axel bitch hurt him. My little brother has been impregnated _and_ broken. The look in his eyes said his heart was smashed. Roxas threw on a fake smile, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Cut the crap Roxas, what did that Axel bitch do to you?" I asked, the hatred in my words surprised me. The fake smile disapeared and Roxas handed me a piece of paper. It took me a second to read through it and I wanted to cry for my brother. He loved this man more then life and he has the nerve to break his heart? I will hurt him. _No-one_ hurts my Roxas and gets away with it. I hugged Roxas, but he pushed me away.

"I'm fine. Promise."

"Okay." I looked at my little brother as Zexion put his arm around my shoulder. Here I am with the only two things I have left. One is hurt, and the other is horny. This will be a _**long**_ day.


	5. Chapter 5

_** Theese have been coming along pretty damn fast! Joyies Paquez! I wanted to impress you with my French knowledge. Happy Easter! You get THREE chapters really fast! I also am starting another AkuRoku fanfiction soon, I'm gonna try to update them every other day, like this one one day, wait a day while I write the other one, then this one again. I have to sneeze SO bad but I can't!!!!!!! Someone help me!!**_

**Axel's POV**

"Hey Axel, did you hear about Roxas?"

"That he's pregnant?" I looked at Marluxia, the gossip king.

"No, that he's quite the little slut these days. Just over the weekend he slept with 3 other guys. People say that he is really good too."

"Well, that's interesting." I pretended to be uninterested when truthfully I couldn't stand to think of other guys running their hands all over _my_ Roxas.

Marluxia shrugged and turned away, "I think I might take him up on his offer. It would be a fun way to release some tension." With that, he left me with boiling blood. _He _would be _inside_ _my_ Roxas? I don't think so! I'm sure Marluxia is just trying to get in my head. (I SNEEZED!!!)

_Two weeks later_

"Wow. Axel, Roxas is amazing in bed. I'm serious. He is a better fuck then any other girl I've slept with."

I looked up at Marluxia, "You _actually _fucked him?" I leaned close to his ear, "What would Vexen say if he knew?"

"That's why your _not_ gonna tell him. If you do I'll tell everyone who got Roxas pregnant." He looked at me with a face that said 'I win'.

"You know! Who?"

"Axel, I saw you two tounge wrestling into the locker room, then Roxas became pregnant. I can place two and two together. Now tell me why your acting like none of that ever happened?"

"Because I wish it never did. It was just kindof a one time thing. I don't actually like the boy. I was just horny."

Marluxia smiled as something clicked inside his mind; he smiled, "Oh and Axel, I would _never_ cheat on my Vexy." He left me to wonder.

He never slept with Roxas. He didn't sleep with Roxas, he just said that to get what he wanted. He wanted answers, and why did he want them?

**Roxas POV**

"I don't actually like the boy. I was just horny."

Those words echoed in my head. Bounding like school children into the deepest parts of my emotions. I felt my chest tighten and I felt like I was dying.

"Hey! You little, blonde, whore!" I looked up to see faces I faintly regconize as Saix and Xigbar. Xigbar grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled my feet of the ground. "I'm going to smash your face in."

'Good' I thought, 'I deserve it'.

Xigbar brought his fist back and threw it forward with full force. It felt good when it made contact. Like all the problems in my world disapeared, I forgot about everything. I was at peace. The only things I was awere of: The tingley feeling on my forehead came back as if Axel's lips just touched it. I could still hear the steady, strong heartbeat as if was still pressed against Axel's chest. I could still taste red hot candies as if Axel's tounge was still with mine. I could still feel the saftey of being in his arms. I was with him and nothing could ever hurt me. Then, it went black.

_** OOOOH! Your on the edge! I like this ending. This is the last chapter in this fanfic. JK!!!! Gotcha! I know you were scared. I won't be able to post from Saturday, April 10 till Thursday, April 15. I GET TO GO ON A 13 HOUR BUS RIDE TO THE DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA. (If you know the more famous name, then please say it in a review. I'll give you cookies and Root Beer!) See you Wednesay. Check out my new story. It'll be up today. IDK the name yet.**_


End file.
